


Клятвопреступник

by Owl_Boo



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Abridged translation, Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Boo/pseuds/Owl_Boo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он нарушил присягу и выдал вверенные ему секреты ради сохранения собственной жизни. Имя Джима Кирка, которое прежде вселяло надежду в друзей и устрашало врагов, стало синонимом слова «предатель».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клятвопреступник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/73349) by Jess. 



> Оригинал написан не позднее 1998 г.  
> Бета перевода: ~Danu~

## 1.

— Джеймс Тиберий Кирк! Вы арестованы по обвинению в предательстве интересов Земли и Объединенной Федерации планет. Вы лишаетесь всех прав и привилегий офицера Флота. Вам позволено хранить молчание, но все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано в суде против вас. Хотите что-нибудь сказать?

Заключенный помотал остриженной головой.

Безжалостный голос продолжал:

— Вас будут содержать в карцере здесь, на звездной базе 23. Затем один из кораблей Флота доставит вас на Землю. Там вы предстанете перед судом.

Охранники приготовились увести заключенного, и тут он впервые поднял голову.

— Скажите, лейтенант, где сейчас мой корабль?

— У вас больше нет корабля, и я уж точно не собираюсь раскрывать вам местонахождение судов Флота. Вы предатель! — Молодой лейтенант задохнулся от возмущения, симпатичное лицо пошло пятнами. Устыдившись собственной реакции, он зарылся в бумаги и кивком велел охранникам увести заключенного.

В камере Кирку сковали запястья, затем лодыжки. Охранники отводили глаза и напряженно молчали. Лишь когда унизительная процедура подошла к концу, один из них склонился чуть ближе, проверяя замки, и шепнул:

— «Энтерпрайз» в порядке.

Стриженая голова дернулась вверх, удивленный взгляд скользнул по лицу охранника, и Кирк узнал одного из тех, кто раньше служил под его командой. На изможденном лице вспыхнула улыбка, но тут же погасла; заключенный откатился к стене и прикрыл глаза от нестерпимого, стерильного света. 

* * *

В последние годы положение в нейтральной зоне складывалось неспокойное. С тех пор как экипажу «Энтерпрайза» удалось сдержать одну из первых внезапных атак ромуланцев, ученые Федерации пытались хоть что-нибудь противопоставить маскирующему устройству и плазменному оружию имперских кораблей. Успеха они добились лишь отчасти.

Комплексное использование новых датчиков движения, детекторов тахионов и средств перехвата сообщений позволяло специально обученному персоналу отыскать замаскированный корабль и осуществить точное наведение торпед и фазерных установок. Для этого требовалось лишь перенастроить коммуникационные сенсоры на судах Флота. После короткой переподготовки научников и связистов отправляли в зону боевых действий уже с навыками работы на новом оборудовании.

Исследовав данные сенсоров «Энтерпрайза», ученые создали и новую систему щитов для прикрытия наземных объектов. Сначала аванпосты, а вслед за ними и звездные базы получили возможность отражать разовые нападения ромуланцев.

Однако щиты кораблей были все такими же слабыми. Их мощность несколько подняли, но в целом защита слишком быстро истощала ресурсы, а найти альтернативное решение пока не удавалось.

Масштабная исследовательская работа требовала абсолютной секретности — стоило ромуланцам прознать об экспериментах, и они бросились бы усовершенствовать собственные устройства. В мире военных секретов, где каждый стремится ответить ударом на удар, возможность хотя бы на несколько месяцев сохранить в тайне прорывные технологии могла превратить поражение в победу.

Как капитан одного из флагманов Флота, Кирк, разумеется, имел доступ к секретным данным. Когда он бесследно пропал на звездной базе 18, общественность поначалу больше волновалась за него, чем ждала беды. А месяцы спустя прославленного в прошлом капитана вдруг увидели зрители каналов три-ви: ромуланских, а затем и всех федеральных. Сломленный и жалкий, он сбивчиво признавался в своих преступлениях и склонял голову перед могуществом Империи. Вместо того, чтобы предпочесть смерть позорному плену, он нарушил присягу и выдал вверенные ему секреты ради сохранения собственной жизни. Имя Джима Кирка, которое прежде вселяло надежду в друзей и устрашало врагов, стало синонимом слова «предатель».

Через три недели после трансляции ромуланцы под белым флагом переправили клятвопреступника через нейтральную зону на базу 23. 

* * *

База получила однозначные и четкие инструкции: охранять до прибытия конвойного судна. Заключенного осмотрел врач, обнаружил следы недавних пыток — эффективно, хотя и наспех, залеченные, — ограничился общими рекомендациями и оставил пациента в покое. Охранники тоже не трогали бывшего капитана — не считая двух-трех человек, которые пытались вывести его из себя подначками и провокациями, в чем, впрочем, не преуспели.

А вот с конвойным судном возникли проблемы. База находилась на самой границе нейтральной зоны, так что быстро достичь ее и — что еще важнее — быстро доставить пленника на Землю мог только один из крупных крейсеров Флота. Корабль иного класса потратил бы на такое путешествие месяцы, а общественность требовала немедленного суда над предателем. Кроме того, не за горами было заседание бюджетного комитета Федерации, и адмиралтейство решило не рисковать.

Первоначально приказ получил «Худ» и немедленно лег на курс. Три часа спустя на крейсере произошла внезапная масштабная авария варп-двигателя. К счастью, никто не пострадал, да и повреждения оказались не слишком значительными, однако почти обездвиженный «Худ» смог доковылять лишь до ближайшей базы, где и встал на ремонт.

И тут обозначилась еще одна проблема. Единственным кораблем, который мог заменить аварийный крейсер, оказался «Энтерпрайз». В штаб-квартире Флота новость вызвала нешуточное беспокойство — преданность команды своему капитану была известна каждому. Но других вариантов не осталось — только «Энтерпрайз» доставил бы пленника на Землю в срок. К тому же адмиралы рассудили: в нынешней ситуации нелепо опасаться, что кто-то из бывших соратников встанет на сторону Кирка. В конце концов, даже Гарт утратил доверие своей команды, когда отдал приказ об уничтожении мирной цивилизации. 

* * *

В присутствии старших офицеров и доктора Маккоя Спок повторил приказ адмирала Дельгардо и бесстрастно выслушал подробное описание миссии.

— Вы поняли задачу, коммандер? — нервно переспросил адмирал. — С ним следует обращаться как с обычным заключенным. Приняв его на борт, «Энтерпрайз» должен взять курс на Землю и двигаться со скоростью не ниже, чем варп пять. Дайте честное слово как вулканец и как офицер Звездного флота, что препроводите его с базы 23 прямиком в корабельный карцер.

— Даю слово, сэр, — бесстрастно ответил Спок.

Едва экран связи погас, вулканец обернулся к главному инженеру:

— Хотелось бы узнать, мистер Скотт, каким образом был выведен из строя крейсер «Худ».

Скотти пробормотал вполголоса что-то, подозрительно похожее на ругательство, и отвел глаза. Затем хмыкнул и развел руками:

— Ладно вам, мистер Спок! Вы ведь в курсе, что наша Мэдди Мастерсон теперь главный инженер на том самом «Худе»?

— Нет, — вулканец переплел пальцы и внимательно взглянул на Скотти. — Мне это было неизвестно.

— Каких-то полтора года назад они с ребятами еще крутились у меня в инженерном. А теперь вот, — Скотти расплылся в довольной улыбке. — Я всегда говорил, что она далеко пойдет. Ну и... — Инженер замялся и снова потупил взгляд. — Она ведь с ним служила. Я только намекнул, сами понимаете.

Спок кивнул и выдержал паузу.

— Доложите статус ходовых систем, мистер Скотт.

— Выжмем все, что нужно, мистер Спок!

— Мистер Сулу, проложите курс на звездную базу 23, ускорение варп восемь. Ориентировочное время в пути?

— Восемнадцать часов сорок две минуты, — откликнулся Чехов, который принялся за расчеты, как только подошел к концу сеанс связи.

— Хорошо, мистер Чехов, — Спок поднялся и одернул форменную рубашку. — Мистер Сулу, штурвал у вас. Я буду в своей каюте.

Оказавшись за дверями собственной жарко натопленной каюты, Спок сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и развернул напряженные плечи. Ожидание подошло к концу. За последние месяцы он понял, почему в человеческом восприятии время часто предстает изменчивым и пластичным, а ход его искажается заполняющими минуты, недели и годы событиями. Внутренний хронометр не подводил вулканца: с момента исчезновения капитана и до последнего сеанса связи с адмиралом Дельгардо прошло четыре месяца, две недели, двадцать один час и двенадцать минут. И все же Спок чувствовал себя так, словно провел в ожидании целую жизнь. 

* * *

В день прибытия «Энтерпрайза» на базу 23 Кирка отправили в душ, подстригли и одели в чистую тюремную робу. Потом, не снимая наручников, под конвоем повели в транспортаторную.

Вспыхнуло знакомое сияние, реальность выцвела и проявилась вновь.

— Сопровождающий заключенного лейтенант Тарсалимо просит разрешения подняться на борт.

— Подняться на борт разрешаю, — отозвался начальник службы безопасности крейсера. Заключенный вздрогнул, услышав знакомый голос.

— Что-то ваш и.о. капитана не рад новому пассажиру, — заметил Тарсалимо, оглядевшись по сторонам. — Даже не пришел.

— Без понятия, — буркнул Джотто. — Где подписаться?

Уладив формальности, охранник поспешно скрылся. Джотто обернулся к Кирку:

— Идемте.

Несколько секунд тот не двигался, потом глубоко вздохнул, развернул плечи, поднял голову и с нечитаемым выражением на лице последовал за начальником охраны к дверям.

Створки разъехались, прозвенела команда:

— Равняйсь! Смирно!

Кирк распахнул глаза.

Экипаж «Энтерпрайза» выстроился в две шеренги по сторонам коридора: в парадной форме, начищенных туфлях и ботинках, с горящими, счастливыми глазами. Под сигнал прибытия капитана на борт кто-то склонился к левому уху Кирка.

— Минуточку, сэр! Позвольте я сниму с вас эти чертовы браслеты!

Главный инженер корабля, одетый в праздничный килт, взмахнул болторезом и в два приема освободил Кирка от наручников. Тот покачнулся, но Скотти тактично подхватил его под руку и медленно повел вдоль коридора. Один за другим члены экипажа отдавали честь капитану на старинный, почти позабытый военный манер, и каждый успевал сказать пару слов приветствия и ободрения. «Хорошо, что вы вернулись, сэр». «Добро пожаловать домой, сэр».

Строй позади Кирка медленно рассыпался — люди спешили на время подменить тех, кто несет вахту, чтобы они тоже поприветствовали его на борту, — а впереди складывался вновь. Бывший капитан с силой прижал ладонь к груди, словно пытаясь успокоить лихорадочно бьющееся сердце.

Скотти тем временем свернул к помещениям службы охраны, завел Кирка в карцер и, не сбавляя темпа, тут же вывел обратно. Тот разгадал маневр и едва заметно улыбнулся.

А потом турболифт отвез их к офицерским каютам.

Кирк замешкался возле двери, задумчиво протянул пальцы к табличке с собственным именем. Створка бесшумно отъехала, и в знакомой просторной комнате он увидел их всех — Чепел, Кайля, Лесли, Райли, Маккоя, Чехова, Сулу, Ухуру, Джотто, который как-то успел переодеться в парадную форму... и Спока. Бывший капитан приоткрыл рот, словно что-то хотел сказать, но силы оставили его, колени подкосились, и он начал медленно оседать вниз. Среагировав, как всегда, молниеносно, Спок успел подхватить его на руки.

— Это все от истощения и переизбытка эмоций, — пробормотал Маккой, поводив сканером над распростертым на койке телом. — Я даже в медотсек его не отправлю, ему просто нужен покой и общество одного-двух друзей.

Обморок сменился глубоким, хотя и неспокойным сном, каюта понемногу опустела, и вскоре рядом с Кирком остались дежурить лишь доктор и первый помощник. 

* * *

Команда «Энтерпрайза» бурно реагировала на последние события. Минувшие четыре месяца сплотили экипаж, объединив общими переживаниями всех людей и представителей других рас. Хотя офицеры порой с трудом поддерживали рабочий порядок на судне, всеобщая вера в капитана оставалась почти неколебимой. Поначалу многие, особенно те, кто служил с ним не один год, надеялись, что он с легкостью и изяществом выпутается из новой передряги, как выпутывался из сотен предыдущих. Доктор Маккой, который по обыкновению нервничал за десятерых, с тревогой поглядывал на Спока: с первого и до последнего дня вулканец был твердо убежден, что капитан вернется на корабль. Когда после месяцев ожидания доктор осторожно предположил, что Кирк может быть мертв, Спок просто ответил: «Нет» — и отказался от дальнейшего обсуждения этой темы. Маккой недоумевал: то ли вулканцу было известно нечто, недоступное всем остальным, то ли он позволил затуманить свой рассудок самому невулканскому из всех человеческих чувств — надежде. Когда по сетям три-ви прокатились ромуланские трансляции, команда странным образом разделилась на два лагеря: тех, кто отказывался верить в предательство капитана, и тех, кто отказывался считать его преступником, даже поверив, что он сломлен и сдался на милость врага. В эти дни Спок несколько раз появлялся в корабельной столовой, отпуская замечания о «находчивости» Кирка и его умении «как это называется, блефовать» — его спокойные, слегка ироничные ответы помогали разрядить обстановку на судне, гудевшем, как растревоженный улей. А когда до границ нейтральной зоны, где нес вахту «Энтерпрайз», докатилась волна медиаистерии, среди членов экипажа поднялась обратная волна возмущения и гнева в адрес всех «гражданских», «тыловых крыс» и «журналистов-стервятников». Потребность защитить своего капитана от чужаков спаяла команду в единый организм, и каждая клетка готовилась к борьбе до конца.

Кирк тем временем спал, не подозревая о том, какой всплеск эмоций вызвало его возвращение на корабль, который он некогда считал своим и который уже не надеялся увидеть. 

* * *

— Ты... ты что-нибудь чувствуешь, Спок? — Маккой кивнул в сторону спящего, не замечая, насколько некорректен прозвучавший вопрос. Спок не стал его поправлять.

По преимуществу вулканец был контактным телепатом, но многолетняя дружба с капитаном и регулярные сеансы слияния разумов позволяли ему считывать общее эмоциональное состояние Кирка, просто находясь с ним рядом. Он задумался, аккуратно подбирая слова, и наконец проговорил:

— Стыд, эмоциональное истощение, страх и чувство вины.

Маккой вздохнул:

— Как я и думал — классическая реакция жертвы насилия.

Спок помолчал, потом осторожно добавил:

— Капитан полагает, что подвел нас — свой корабль, команду, Флот и самого себя. Это доставляет ему больше мучений, чем память о перенесенной боли.

Двое друзей обменялись тревожными взглядами и вновь умолкли, дожидаясь пробуждения третьего.

Проснувшись, тот несколько секунд просто лежал, не открывая глаз, в темноте и тишине каюты, пока нахлынувшие разом воспоминания не заставили его со стоном сжаться в комок и уткнуться лицом в подушку.

— Джим!

Встревоженный возглас прозвучал, казалось, совсем рядом. Кирк рывком поднял голову и встретился взглядом со Споком. Тот смотрел на него с беспокойством и непониманием.

— Прости, — пробормотал Кирк шепотом. — Прости.

Он медленно развернулся, сел на постели, свесив ноги вниз, снова взглянул на вулканца, скосил глаза на доктора, вздохнул и отправился в душ. 

* * *

Под струями горячей, больно бьющей по телу воды Кирк стоял бесконечно долго. Неделями он избегал думать о чем-нибудь мало-мальски важном, и теперь, казалось, вовсе утратил способность к рациональному мышлению. В голове у него звучал только собственный голос — то повторяющий заученную, тошнотворную чушь, то умоляющий о пощаде. Его не заглушали ни шум воды, ни привычный гул корабельных двигателей.

Минут через двадцать он вернулся из душевой в каюту, обернув полотенце вокруг пояса, как делал каждое утро. И замер, увидев лицо Маккоя.

Кирк сильно потерял в весе — ребра проступили, словно на картинке в анатомическом атласе, резко вырисовывались ключицы. Торс опоясали шрамы — как уже было известно врачам Федерации, ромуланская медицина способна быстро вернуть солдата в строй, но не заботится о косметической стороне вопроса. Маккой читал файлы Кирка, знал и о шрамах, и о признаках истощения. О чем врач базы 23 предпочел умолчать — так это о том, что на теле бывшего капитана остались не только следы хирургии и пыток. По левой стороне груди и по плечу расползлась татуировка — чужие, жуткие буквы оранжевым и черным полыхали на воспаленной коже. Заметив, с каким ужасом доктор смотрит на его изувеченное тело, Кирк покраснел и, отвернувшись, принялся торопливо подыскивать одежду в комоде.

Друзья тоже отвернулись.

Минут через пять за их спинами послышалось приглушенное:

— Ч-черт! Да чтоб тебя!

Бросив взгляд через плечо, Маккой увидел, что понуро присевший на краешек койки Кирк безуспешно пытается завязать шнурок на старом ботинке. Спок мигом опустился на пол рядом с другом, мягко коснулся дрожащих пальцев и помог справиться с непослушными веревочками.

— Проблемы с моторикой? — нахмурившись, спросил доктор.

— Мм, — остриженная голова склонилась еще ниже, и из-под ворота футболки выглянул шрам, ожерельем охвативший шею.

Маккой поводил над Кирком включенным сканером — интересно, о чем еще не удосужился сообщить медик с базы? — и примирительно сказал:

— Это ничего, все поправимо. Я тебя за пару часов приведу в порядок — заодно и татуировку уберем...

— Нет! — резко огрызнулся Кирк.

— Джим, всего пара небольших процедур...

— Я сказал нет! Никаких процедур!

Сканер тревожно пискнул, демонстрируя резкий взлет давления и адреналина. Кирк покачал головой:

— Прости, Боунс. Я знаю, ты хочешь как лучше, но тебе не разрешат меня лечить. Следы на моем теле — тоже улики для суда.

В ответ доктор выругался так цветисто и продолжительно, что на осунувшемся лице Кирка мелькнула улыбка. Еще миг — и золотистые глаза наполнились слезами. Маккой ждал этого с тех пор, как бывший капитан ступил на борт «Энтерпрайза», и, с радостью отбросив дурацкие предрассудки, крепко обнял его. Поколебавшись секунду, к ним присоединился и Спок. В кольце дружеских рук, неловко спрятав лицо на чьем-то плече, Джим Кирк расплакался — некрасиво, громко, взахлеб.

Когда он затих, доктор достал из кармана настоящий шелковый платок и протянул другу.

— Не понимаю, что женщины находят в такой терапии, — пробормотал тот с хриплым смешком. — Ощущения отвратительные.

— А с моей профессиональной точки зрения, — с облегчением улыбнулся Маккой, — ты теперь куда больше похож на себя, чем тот ходячий зомби, которого вчера доставили к нам на корабль. — Голодный?

— Кстати, да, — удивленно ответил Кирк. — Черт, даже забыл, как это. С тех самых пор, как меня схватили, есть не хотел. — Он обращался к Маккою, но не спускал глаз со Спока, который снова присел на корточки возле постели.

— Что ты будешь?

— Что угодно, кроме сухих пайков. На двадцать третьей кормили только ими, и теперь высококалорийного печенья и восстановленного белка мне до конца жизни хватит. Объявят войну — я себе сначала ланч-боксов нареплицирую.

Маккой рассмеялся и отошел к настенному переговорному устройству заказать обед.

Когда он был более-менее съеден, а кофе выпит, Спок попытался начать разговор.

— Капитан...

Кирк тут же перебил его:

— Никаких «капитанов». Ни звания, ни должности у меня больше нет, придется привыкать, — тон был легким, но твердым. — Так что передай всем, пусть переходят на Джима. Мне будет приятно — меня не звали по имени с самого... похищения.

— Хорошо, Джим. — Спок вздохнул и продолжил: — Я хотел извиниться за вчерашнюю... прогулку к карцеру. Надеюсь, для тебя это оказалось не слишком...

— Не беспокойся, не слишком. Адмиралы взяли с тебя слово, верно?

— Совершенно верно. А мистер Скотт и доктор Маккой сказали, что ты наверняка оценишь такую шутку.

Кирк улыбнулся:

— После встречи, которую вы мне устроили, это было даже забавно. Кстати, кто все организовал?

— Никто ничего не организовывал, — вмешался Маккой. — Все вышло спонтанно. Говорят, сперва охранники решили на всякий случай начистить ботинки, а потом пошло-поехало.

— Слушайте, а как вообще получилось, что за мной прислали «Энтерпрайз»? Честно говоря, я чего угодно ожидал, только не этого.

Кирк ухмыльнулся, когда его друзья обменялись многозначительными взглядами. Спок поднял глаза куда-то на стену над головой Кирка и произнес:

— Первоначально предполагалось отправить «Худ», но с крейсером возникли определенные... проблемы, поэтому приказ получил «Энтерпрайз».

— Какого рода проблемы?

— С ходовой частью.

— А. — Кирк вспомнил Мэдди Мастерсон и воздержался от дальнейших расспросов. — Ладно, расскажите-ка теперь, как дела на корабле.

Спок понимал, что рано или поздно они подойдут к вопросу о передаче командования, и обсуждать его будет непросто. Прежде Джиму не приходилось надолго лишаться капитанского кресла, и его реакция, если вспомнить Гамму Гидры IV, могла оказаться весьма бурной. Но скрывать правду в любом случае неразумно.

О том, что Спок перевернул небо и землю, чтобы после исчезновения Кирка сохранить за собой командование, знал лишь Маккой. Как и о том, сколько усилий пришлось приложить вулканцу, чтобы остаться при этом в должности первого помощника. Потребовались недели тонкого политического маневрирования и деликатных переговоров, в ходе которых Спок беззастенчиво использовал свой статус члена одной из влиятельнейших семей Вулкана и одного из ведущих ученых Федерации.

— В настоящий момент обязанности капитана на «Энтерпрайзе» исполняю я, — осторожно произнес Спок и пару секунд удивленно моргал, когда Кирк с видимым облегчением выдохнул и улыбнулся.

— Слава богам! Я заметил, что у тебя по-прежнему две полоски на рукаве, и после вчерашней теплой встречи с ужасом раздумывал, не припрятали ли вы где-нибудь беднягу-капитана, связанного и с кляпом во рту. Но тебя-то почему не повысили? — добавил он с явным любопытством.

— Ты же знаешь, я не стремлюсь командовать кораблем. Впрочем, руководство Флота полагает, что сможет тем или иным способом подвести меня к решению занять эту позицию, — со вздохом ответил Спок.

— Не иначе как ты столкнул лбами Халберсона и Фитцпатрика, верно? — внимательно заглядывая вулканцу в глаза, поинтересовался Кирк.

— А ты откуда знаешь? — вклинился Маккой.

Кирк пожал плечами:

— Это логично, вот и все. Халберсон хочет, чтобы корабль достался этому его протеже. Фитцпатрик хочет любой ценой насолить Халберсону. Кандидатура Спока идеальна для обоих, пока каждый ищет способ обойти соперника.

Спок неожиданно почувствовал собственную ущербность. Чтобы прийти к аналогичному решению, ему потребовалось три дня наводить справки, используя обходные пути.

Кирк склонился к друзьям, мгновенно сменив легкий тон на серьезный.

— Спок, я хочу, чтобы ты сохранил корабль за собой. Прими повышение, стань капитаном. Ты единственный, на кого я готов его оставить.

Джим потерял надежду, подумал Спок. Надежда часто противоречила логике, но его другу это чувство было необходимо как воздух. Если Кирк готов расстаться с кораблем, который для него дороже собственной жизни, значит, надежды действительно нет.

Собственные планы Спок обдумал уже давно. Он не станет продолжать службу во Флоте, если Кирка вынудят уйти. Он достаточно долго прожил в одиночестве и не хотел повторять этот опыт, тем более что Маккой, самый преданный из друзей, тоже намеревался подать в отставку, если Джима осудят.

К такому противоречивому и нелогичному решению Спок пришел несколько недель назад — и не собирался его менять. Пусть долг призывал остаться на корабле и во Флоте, он все же уйдет. Уйдет, поселится там, где Джим будет отбывать наказание, займется научной работой.

Он заглянул в честные глаза бывшего капитана и понял, что не может ни дать обещания, ни ответить отказом.

— Давай поговорим об этом в другой раз, — уклончиво произнес он и перешел к рапорту. — Сейчас мы идем вдоль границы нейтральной зоны, курс на Землю, варп пять. Ориентировочное время в пути 3 недели, 4 дня и 11 часов. «Энтерпрайз» полностью функционален, экипаж работает с эффективностью 94% от максимума.

Кирк заметил, что Спок ушел от темы, но решил не настаивать. Прошло то время, когда он мог отдавать приказы. Почему бы действительно не поговорить о чем-то другом?

— Слушайте, как я заметил вчера, состав команды у нас тот же, что был еще при мне, а ведь два месяца назад нам полагалось принять новую смену. В чем дело?

Не так уж все плохо, решил Спок то ли с облегчением, то ли с грустью. Если Кирк даже во вчерашнем состоянии задумался о ротации личного состава, значит, где-то в глубине души он все еще чувствует себя в ответе за корабль и команду.

— Новая смена нам не понадобилась, — начал вулканец нейтральным тоном. — 17 человек продлили контракт, 12 отказались от повышения с перемещением на другие суда, 28 отменили запланированные отпуска, а 2 случая болотной лихорадки Фасотла были ошибочно внесены в документацию как грипп, вследствие чего больные остались на корабле и не были отправлены на берег, как того требует устав. Таким образом, на судне не оказалось вакантных мест.

Глаза Кирка загорелись озорным весельем.

— А как насчет тех четверых ребят с нижних палуб, которые в прошлом месяце должны были поступить в Академию?

— О, здесь имело место неудачное стечение обстоятельств. Все члены группы, прослушавшей подготовительный курс, заразились ветрянкой, и были помещены в карантин. Их поступление отложено до следующего года.

Кирк, который до этого изо всех сил пытался удержать серьезное лицо, наконец расхохотался в голос.

— Ветрянка? Откуда еще взялась ветрянка?

— Вопрос, разумеется, больше по части доктора Маккоя, но насколько я понимаю, это древняя земная болезнь, до недавнего времени считавшаяся успешно побежденной.

Кирк вновь рассмеялся, но на этот раз приступ веселья у него сменился приступом зевоты. Друзья переглянулись.

— Я думаю, Джим, тебе стоит еще немного отдохнуть, — заметил Спок.

— Нормально, если мы оставим тебя одного? — спросил Маккой с беспокойством.

— Да, нормально. — Кирк покачал головой и, приобняв друзей, мягко подтолкнул их к двери. — Идите. Вернетесь, когда сменитесь с вахты. 

* * *

Вечером в каюте бывшего капитана собрались все его ближайшие друзья: Скотти, Ухура, Сулу и Чехов составили компанию Маккою и Споку. Под конец ужина, который, почти как в былые времена, прошел непринужденно и весело, Скотти задал вопрос, волнующий каждого:

— Ты уже решил, что будешь делать дальше, Джим?

Кирк прекрасно понял, о чем идет речь.

— Я отправляюсь на Землю, под суд. — Он переждал, пока уляжется гул протестующих голосов. — Я знаю, вы не прочь устроить мне побег, но если бы я хотел сбежать, сбежал бы еще с двадцать третьей. Корабль там захватить несложно, и при этом я не подставил бы никого из вас.

Он обвел собравшихся взглядом.

— Я возвращаюсь домой, чтобы получить то, что мне причитается. Я не тот подонок, каким вы меня видели по три-ви, но заслуживаю приговора. Не стоит мне так уж сочувствовать. — Он усмехнулся и провел ладонью по бритой голове: — Да и найдется ли наказание хуже, чем эта стрижка? Вот уж где верх жестокости.

В ответ друзья промолчали, и он поспешил сменить тему.

— Кстати, Скотти, я хотел тебя отчитать. Зачем ты заставил Мэдди Мастерсон рисковать своей успешной карьерой ради меня?

— Сэрр! — прорычал Скотти, блестяще изображая негодование, с каким обычно заступался за любого из своих «ребят». — Уж не намекаете ли вы, что девчонка, которую я сам обучал, не сможет поломать корабль так, чтобы ее не поймали на этом?

— Господи, нет! — Кирк изо всех сил замотал головой. — Разумеется, я не это имел в виду. Кстати, как ты думаешь, сейчас, когда я на борту «Энтерпрайза», не изыщет ли Мэдди способа ускорить ремонт?

— Меня бы это ничуть не удивило, сэр!

Чехов захихикал, Ухура весело улыбнулась главному инженеру.

— Ладно, Скотти, а если бы они не послали «Худ»? — поинтересовался Кирк.

Скотт с видом заговорщика склонился вперед и похлопал бывшего капитана по плечу.

— Джим, мы с Ухурой и ты — у каждого из нас есть свои ребята на всех кораблях квадранта. Адмиралам так и так пришлось бы послать «Энтерпрайз». — Губы шотландца скривились в хулиганской улыбке. — Помнишь, например, Тома Стайлза? Он сейчас на «Лексингтоне». А этот его фирменный способ добавлять слабительное при репликации пайков? По мне так чересчур жестокая шутка, но кто знает, когда придется кстати.

И все рассмеялись.

## 2.

Кирк целыми днями бродил по кораблю. Остриженный под ноль, похудевший, в обычной гражданской одежде, он выглядел отчаянно молодым. Спешащие по делам или несущие вахту члены экипажа улыбались ему при встрече, пожимали руки, похлопывали по плечу.

Он никогда не появлялся на мостике, зато часами пропадал в тех отсеках, куда капитан редко заглядывает по долгу службы. Как-то он весь день провел вместе со Скотти в одной из труб Джеффри, обновляя межфазовые катушки второго импульсного двигателя.

Каждый на корабле понимал, что он прощается с «Энтерпрайзом».

Спок и Маккой все ждали, когда Джим надумает с ними поговорить, но он явно не стремился к диалогу. Наконец терпение доктора лопнуло, а беспокойство достигло критической точки, и он, заручившись поддержкой Спока, отправился к бывшему капитану.

Тот как раз был у себя, обсыхал после очередного душа. Доктор начал прямо с порога, прекрасно понимая: все, что он услышит, ему чертовски не понравится. Но отчаянно бросился в бой.

— Джим, тебе нужно с нами поговорить, — безапелляционно заявил он. — Понятия не имею, что ты там натворил, и мне, если честно, без разницы, но тебе надо поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь. Ты тратишь на душ вчетверо больше воды, чем любой из членов экипажа. Что бы ты ни пытался с себя смыть, ты должен рассказать об этом, причем сейчас же.

Спок отметил, как жестко это прозвучало, но Джима резкий тон не задел. Он отвернулся, бросил полотенце в корзину.

— Я как раз задавался вопросом, когда у тебя лопнет терпение, — спокойно ответил он. — Вариант «предпочитаю об этом не говорить» не пройдет?

— Нет.

— Мм, так я и думал. И ты туда же, Спок?

— Если ты не хочешь обсуждать эту тему в моем присутствии, я с радостью оставлю вас с доктором вдвоем.

— Черт, да нет же, я не это имел в виду, и ты прекрасно все понял. Для существа, которое якобы ничего не смыслит в эмоциях, ты слишком хорошо угадываешь мои. Нет уж, если я заведу этот разговор — то только с вами обоими. Другое дело, что я вообще не хочу ни с кем говорить.

Маккой придвинул стул и сел к столу, приготовившись к длительной осаде.

— Послушай. Какова стандартная процедура после неудачной миссии с потерями личного состава? — Кирк промолчал, и доктор ответил сам себе: — Проводят дебрифинг, выясняют, что пошло не так, обсуждают, как избежать повторения инцидента в будущем и пытаются снять с людей чувство вины за то, в чем они не виновны.

Кирк упрямо мотнул головой:

— Боюсь, это неподходящая параллель.

— Почему же? По мне так ты выглядишь как раненый боец, а чувства вины в тебе столько, что хватило бы на весь экипаж.

Спок решил, что пора вмешаться.

— Предложу альтернативное обоснование. Мы движемся вдоль границы нейтральной зоны. В последние месяцы участились нападения ромуланских судов на приграничные районы, и лишь более надежные щиты позволили Федерации эффективно прикрывать наземные объекты от поражения. Хотя по моим оценкам вероятность, что ты стал предателем, составляет 1 к 3589, ты, очевидно, все-таки передал ромуланцам какую-то информацию. Мне, как командиру этого корабля, было бы значительно проще выполнять поставленные задачи, если бы я знал, какую именно.

— 1 к 3589, честно? — Кирка позабавило это соотношение. — Что ж, неплохие цифры. — Он с минуту разглядывал собственные переплетенные пальцы, потом сердито сверкнул глазами и на Спока, и на Маккоя. — Вы оба к старости приобрели какие-то макиавеллиевские замашки. Что вы тут разыгрываете, комбинацию «хороший коп — плохой коп»? Боунс провоцирует эмоциональную реакцию, а ты взываешь к моим командным инстинктам? — Он опустился в рабочее кресло. — По-вашему, я настолько предсказуем? И мной так просто манипулировать?

— Ладно, — сказал Маккой, выставляя локти на стол. — Раз ты сам напросился — будет тебе эмоциональный шантаж. Поговори с нами, потому что мы твои друзья и просим тебя об этом.

— Да черт бы вас!..

Назревал нешуточный взрыв — Кирк нечасто терял контроль над собой, но каждый раз с интенсивностью локального катаклизма, — и Спок поспешил мягко поддержать доктора.

— Джим, пожалуйста.

Он тоже взял стул и присоединился к друзьям за столом.

Кирк внезапно понял, что у него больше нет сил возражать. Упрямо развернутые плечи опустились, с губ сорвался разочарованный вздох.

— Похоже, мной все-таки просто манипулировать.

Он поднялся, набрал на репликаторе комбинацию для двух чашек кофе и одной кружки пахучего вулканского напитка, который любил Спок, снова сел за стол и начал рассказывать обманчиво легким тоном.

— Что ж, поехали. Начнем с базы 18. Как вы помните, я высадился, чтобы разобраться с администратором по поводу тех двоих, Ватсона и Рамиреза, если не ошибаюсь, которые позволили втянуть себя в драку во время увольнительной. Мы обо всем договорились, я вышел — вокруг шум, гам; у них в тот день ошвартовались несколько гражданских кораблей. Я достаю коммуникатор, и тут меня вызывают. Чтобы что-то расслышать, сворачиваю в проулок. Восемнадцатая — одно из самых беспроблемных мест в галактике, до того безопасно, что скучно. Ну и пока я в темном углу спокойно возился с коммуникатором, на меня напали. Пришел в себя на ромуланском корабле, «Тар’Шивек».

Кирк умолк. Говорить оказалось труднее, чем он себе представлял. Конечно, он знал все о психологических травмах, учился сам оказывать помощь пострадавшим, но это абстрактное знание ничуть не помогало облекать собственный опыт в слова. Он не хотел вспоминать, не хотел давать имена своим демонам, и в конечном итоге меньше всего хотел, чтобы друзья стали свидетелями его бесчестья. Сама мысль об этом вызывала тошноту.

Он поспешил спрятать глаза, чтобы не видеть сочувственных взглядов, а когда вновь поднял голову, лицо стало бледным и напряженным.

— Боюсь, все-таки не выйдет, — медленно проговорил он. — Глупость, я знаю, но вы двое слишком хорошо обо мне думаете...

Маккой склонился к нему через стол:

— Послушай, Джимми. Мы со Споком не расстроимся, если ты рассказал ромуланцам все от шифра на сейфе Комака до длины внутреннего шва на штанах президента. Мы четыре с половиной месяца с ума сходили, переживая за тебя, — и теперь, когда ты вернулся, все остальное нам абсолютно неважно. Мы хотим, чтобы ты поговорил с нами, просто потому что это поможет тебе — для нас это ничего не изменит.

Кирк бросил взгляд на Спока.

— Формулировки упрощены, — начал он, и двое друзей закончили вместе с ним хором: — но суть изложена верно.

Кирк улыбнулся: хорошо вернуться домой, пусть и ненадолго.

— Ладно, ладно, уговорили. — Он сделал себе еще один кофе, обхватил ладонями теплую чашку, со вздохом уставился куда-то выше докторского плеча и вернулся к рассказу. — Все вы знаете устав. Статья 143.3.2. Обязанность каждого попавшего в плен офицера бежать при первой же возможности. Ну так вот, возможности не было. Я попал не к военным; любая военная организация в любой вселенной имеет какой-то моральный кодекс, даже если он нам совершенно чужд. Но это была Тал’Шиар, имперская разведслужба, а они понятия не имеют о цивилизованном обращении с пленными. Они боялись, что я сбегу, поэтому сразу же переломали мне ноги оторванным поручнем.

Кирк проговаривал слова бесстрастно, будто все это случилось с кем-то другим, и не видел, как напряглись Спок и Маккой, как тяжелели их взгляды и суровели лица. Он снова набрал воздуха в грудь и продолжил.

— Статья 143.3.3. В случае, если побег невозможен, каждый офицер, обладающий секретными данными в той или иной форме, обязан обеспечить их сохранность и сделать все, от него зависящее, чтобы они не достались врагу. Ее называют суицидной статьей, хотя в тексте об этом, разумеется, нет ни слова. Я мог бы покончить с собой, пока мы добирались до места. За мной постоянно присматривали, но я мог бы использовать технику, которую заставил тебя показать, Спок, — ту, что связана с контролем дыхания.

Спок постарался ничем не выдать волнения. Действительно, он научил друга безболезненной вулканской эвтаназии и все последние месяцы не знал, то ли радоваться, что дал Джиму шанс избежать худших пыток, то ли мучиться от того, что показал ему короткий путь к смерти.

— Но я... не смог. Не думаю, что боялся смерти, — я все равно уже считал себя мертвым. Будут допросы, пытки, потом меня убьют — я знал это, я был к этому готов. Я просто не мог наложить на себя руки сам, это словно... — не до конца зажившие пальцы инстинктивно дернулись, — словно сдаться еще до начала драки.

Только не воображайте, что это было мужество, — мне сейчас кажется, что мной руководило нечто вроде тщеславия. Видимо, я был готов скорее предать Федерацию, чем расстаться с собственными представлениями о себе. «Меня зовут Кирк, и я непобедим, потому что боюсь показаться смешным», — с иронией процитировал он единственные приличные строки из едкой песенки, которая гуляла по кораблю незадолго до похищения. Потом тряхнул головой и пожал плечами. — А может, это все-таки был страх, я уже не знаю.

На корабле я пробыл недели три. Я не мог двигаться и во всем зависел от них. — На миг он побледнел, потом справился с тошнотой. — Понятия не имею, куда меня привезли, спускались мы ночью. Я увидел широкий двор и большое светлое здание, немного похожее на шатровый дворец на Вулкане, только еще крупнее и более вычурное. Я ожидал чего-нибудь из Эдгара По — знаешь, Боунс, чего-то древнего, темного и пугающего. А тут оказалось нечто вроде госпиталя — светлые, чистые помещения, ничего лишнего.

Проговаривать слова становилось все тяжелее.

— Первые несколько недель сценарий был довольно простой. Субгармоники, двадцать пятый кадр, гипноз, аутосуггестия, ограничение сна, сенсорная депривация, препараты. Как ни странно, помогла стандартная командная подготовка — все это было страшненько, но еще терпимо.

Он прерывисто вздохнул, но заставил себя продолжать.

— Потом они предприняли попытку насильно провести слияние разумов. Подсадили мне какого-то типа, похожего на хорька, с плоской башкой и глазами как у дохлой рыбы. Ну, что делать в таких случаях, ты меня научил, Спок. Я собрал всю ненависть, которая копилась во мне с того дня, как меня схватили, и едва он более-менее установил связь, впихнул все эмоции в открывшийся канал. — Он по-волчьи ухмыльнулся. — Не знаю, что с ним стало, но когда его уносили, из ушей и носа у него текла кровь, и больше я его не видел.

Кирк случайно бросил взгляд на Маккоя и прочел у него на лице отчетливый шок. Это его разозлило.

— Прости, Боунс, но боюсь, «старина Джим» сейчас в отпуске. Может, где-то со следующей недельки я опять начну испытывать сострадание к врагам, а пока привыкай к Джиму-сукину-сыну, для которого лучший враг — это мертвый враг.

Вспышка гнева угасла, Кирк устало потер глаза.

— Вы правда хотите все это знать?

Ответа он дожидаться не стал, просто продолжал говорить, и вскоре слова сами полились из него отчаянным, очищающим потоком.

— После был перерыв часов на шестьдесят — кажется, они ждали какой-то команды сверху, какого-то указания, что делать дальше. А потом появилась эта парочка. Выглядели как обычные чиновники, мужчина и женщина, оба примерно моего возраста. Они казались совершенно безобидными, только все вокруг их дико боялись, и я быстро понял почему.

Генерал-инквизитор и ее ассистент, их прислал сам претор. Мигом взяли меня в оборот с применением старых испытанных методов — физических пыток. Утопление, электрошок, побои, переохлаждение, полное лишение сна, белый шум, подвешивания — понятия не имею, сколько это тянулось, я думал, что целую вечность. Командная подготовка уже не работала. Я бы с радостью решился на суицид, но больше не контролировал себя ни физически, ни ментально. Я держался столько, на сколько хватило сил, а потом заговорил. 

* * *

Кирк умолк и уставился на сцепленные ладони: пальцы заметно дрожали. Он сидел так довольно долго, пока дрожь не сошла на нет.

— Что ты им говорил? — мягко спросил Спок.

Кирк вздохнул.

— Полную чушь. Бесполезную мешанину из фактов, которые они так и так должны знать, фактов, которые не имеют стратегического значения, фактов, которые перестали быть релевантными, как только меня объявили пропавшим без вести, и совершеннейшей чепухи. Я знал, что они захотят услышать, и каждую секунду, пока был в сознании, я репетировал ответы. Я изобретал и учил их, как актер учит роль, как учат стихи. Я не думал ни о чем другом, буквально ни о чем другом, с самого первого дня, когда меня схватили, и до того момента, когда я раскололся на грязном плиточном полу. Не о боли, не о своем корабле, не о близких, не о доме, не о вас двоих, даже не о собственной жизни — только об этой ерунде. Я повторял ее снова, и снова, и снова. С середины, с конца, в произвольном порядке, задом наперед. Каждый миг, каждую секунду, даже когда меня били, даже когда накалывали это, — он кивнул на свое плечо.

Он с вызовом поднял голову, на дне золотистых глаз плескался гнев:

— Хотите послушать?

И монотонно, без всякого выражения он принялся излагать то, в чем Спок секунд через десять распознал описание недавних испытаний силового поля, способного защитить целый корабль. Эксперты Федерации обсуждали эту идею несколько месяцев назад. Впоследствии тесты показали, что такая технология не будет и не может работать, — собственно, сам Спок входил в исследовательскую группу, которая дала научное обоснование этому провалу. Он обсуждал проект с Кирком за шахматами, и тот, очевидно, использовал их дискуссии как основу для создания элегантной дезинформации — если вражеские исследователи захотят развить идею, это выльется в месяцы бесполезных и дорогостоящих экспериментов.

Декламация затянулась на несколько минут. Голос Кирка становился все громче, и наконец поток речи оборвался буквально на полуслове.

— Я даже сейчас не могу этого забыть, — раздраженно бросил он. — Оно до сих пор болтается здесь, — и он ударил себя кулаком в лоб. — Как рекламный джингл или назойливая песенка, которую никак не выбросить из головы, — много-много часов текста. Выдуманные перемещения кораблей, выдуманная структура командования, выдуманные коды, выдуманные системы вооружения...

Повисло молчание. Когда Кирк вновь нарушил его, слова звучали напряженно и отрывисто.

— Нас учили, что концентрация внимания позволяет контролировать боль. Возможно, эта штука слегка подняла мне болевой порог, но на деле лишь оттянула неизбежное. Рано или поздно я бы все равно заговорил.

Маккой откинулся назад.

— Почему ты так зол на себя? — недоуменно спросил он. — Ты их победил. Ты ничего им не рассказал, ты не сломался!

Кирк холодно взглянул на друга.

— О нет, я сломался, даже не сомневайся, — горько проговорил он. — Я сломался, у меня просто не было выбора. Они настоящие эксперты. В конце концов, несмотря на все мои старания, вопреки всем моим установкам, они вскрыли меня, как гнилой фрукт, и я выплеснул на них свою заученную чушь просто потому, что к тому времени пороть эту чушь было проще, чем говорить правду. Если бы я не выдумал столько лжи, я сказал бы им все, что знал.

Взгляд у него потух, пальцы снова задрожали, и, обхватив себя руками, он начал едва заметно взад-вперед покачиваться на стуле.

— Тогда я подумал, что они меня убьют. Мне отчаянно хотелось умереть; в какой-то момент я с ужасом понял, что пока у них нет таких планов. Я провалялся без сознания, наверное, пару суток, а когда пришел в себя, они долечивали мне лицо и руки, пытались скрыть видимые повреждения. Явился управляющий тюрьмы, сказал, что мое обращение запишут для каналов три-ви. К тому времени у меня, кажется, совсем отключился мозг. Я был уверен, что меня все равно убьют, а тут представился шанс рассказать вам и моим родным, что со мной. Говорят, неведение хуже всего. Я боялся, что эти пройдохи из Тал’Шиар потребуют сохранить все в секрете, чтобы спокойно изучить информацию, которую я им дал.

Кирк уже дрожал всем телом, и Споку пришлось не только принести ему свитер, но и помочь попасть руками в рукава.

Он снова заговорил, но голос стал таким тихим, что слов было почти не расслышать.

— Я знал, что должен показать настоящее шоу — если передача будет «развлекательной», ее непременно захотят выпустить в эфир. Так что получилось... то, что получилось. Я к тому времени потерял связь с реальностью и уж точно утратил способности к тонкой игре. Поэтому просто старался говорить то, во что ни вы, ни мама никогда не поверили бы — больше меня в тот момент ничего не заботило.

— Как ты думаешь, почему тебя отпустили? — спросил Маккой.

Кирк бросил странный взгляд в сторону Спока и с минуту поколебался.

— Честно говоря, не знаю — и не уверен, что причина была только одна. Во-первых, они считали, что вытряхнули из меня все, что могли. Во-вторых, я к этому моменту выглядел в их глазах ничтожеством, которое и убивать-то противно. В-третьих, власти у них любят на словах следовать кодексу воинской чести — это нравится публике, а тут подвернулся случай сделать эффектный жест. Типа «Империя не станет марать руки о клятвопреступника — мы вернем его вам, чтобы вы могли наказать его сами».

Он прикрыл глаза ладонью.

— Ну и в-четвертых, вероятно, я слишком искренне просил их не делать этого.

— Почему? — удивился Спок.

— Принцип «не бросай меня в терновый куст» — к тому времени я хорошо выучил, как ими можно манипулировать. — Кирк улыбнулся невеселой улыбкой. — Отличный способ постичь культуру соседней цивилизации — пару дней провести в обществе тех, кто одну за другой ломает тебе кости запястья. Для них я был падалью, самой низкой из тварей, и потому в полной мере заслуживал той участи, которой хотел избежать. Я думаю, из тех же соображений они подлечили меня перед отправкой сюда: чтобы вы оценили чудовищность содеянного мной, а не прониклись жалостью. — Он пожал плечами. — Я даже не думал, что это сработает, но тут уж решил, что не стоит сдаваться без боя, и изо всех сил умолял не посылать меня обратно.

Когда они принялись за лечение, я испугался, что меня готовят к новой серии допросов. Я заставил себя выучить еще один комплект какой-то чуши. Я так это себе и представлял: бесконечная череда допросов, операций и опять допросов. Я чувствовал, что схожу с ума. Даже пытался себе в этом помочь. А потом мне вкололи какую-то дрянь, и я очнулся на базе 23. К тому времени я был полностью неадекватен, понятия не имел, происходит ли все это на самом деле, подстроено ли ромуланцами или я просто галлюцинирую. Сны у меня были зачастую куда более яркими и однозначно менее болезненными, чем реальность. Пока я не понял, что один из охранников — это Джон-Джо Хазек, который служил на «Республике», я так и не верил, что вернулся.

Я знал, что на двадцать третьей меня ненавидят. Я их не виню — они торчат на самой границе нейтральной зоны, и тут им на передовую подбрасывают человека, который сдал их с потрохами, чтобы спасти свою жалкую шкуру. Большинство из них еще дети, а в таком возрасте все думают, что готовы умереть или победить. Черт, даже местный доктор не хотел ко мне прикасаться.

Маккой злобно пообещал себе написать жалобу в Бюро врачебной этики; для врача в такой ситуации не могло быть никаких оправданий.

— Я в те дни, разумеется, ничего подобного не думал — я вообще не мог думать. Я просто... потерялся. Два комплекта сочиненной мной ерунды перепутались в голове, и мне почему-то казалось, что жизненно необходимо расплести их и держать отдельно. Когда мне сказали, что за мной придет «Энтерпрайз», я ударился в панику. Я был совершенно уверен, что вы тоже меня ненавидите. — Он выставил вперед ладонь, обрывая протестующие возгласы. — Ну почему нет? Я сам себя ненавидел. Я, только поднявшись на борт, понял... — он нервно сглотнул, — понял, что тут меня не станут... ввергать в печь огненную, где плач и скрежет зубов.

Он поставил локти на стол и спрятал лицо в ладонях, словно разом обессилел. У Спока защемило в боку. Все, о чем сейчас рассказывал Джим, отзывалось в нем жалостью и гневом. Он даже не пытался контролировать эти эмоции, лишь с трудом удерживал в себе. Но если природу гнева он понимал, то другую эмоцию, которая, казалось, исходила от Джима волнами, понять не мог. Спок сосредоточился и постарался максимально корректно сформулировать вопрос.

— В чем ты себя винишь? — наконец произнес он. — Разве ты сделал хоть что-то, в чем стоило бы себя упрекать?

Кирк выпрямился и посмотрел другу в глаза:

— Спок, мне просто повезло. Будь они чуть лучше в своем грязном деле, я не смог бы вообще ничего от них скрыть. Я должен был сразу покончить с собой — только так я бы ни слова не выболтал.

— Вот еще! — не выдержал Маккой. — Джим, прекрати изводить себя из-за того, что не сдался раньше времени. Это у тебя в крови — ты никогда не опускал руки; я уже и не вспомню, сколько раз этот твой талант спасал наши шкуры. И свое везение ты всегда обеспечивал сам.

— Ты слишком требователен к себе, — вмешался вулканец. — А ведь ты всего лишь...

— Всего лишь человек? — внезапно взвился Кирк. — Поверь мне, Спок, я очень хорошо понимал, что любой вулканец на моем месте держался бы значительно лучше.

Спок и бровью не повел.

— Я хотел сказать «всего лишь смертный», да и в остальном ты неправ. Вулканец сразу покончил бы с собой, убедившись в том, что возможность побега исключена. В таких обстоятельствах терпеть боль нелогично. — Он вздохнул и продолжил. — Мне жаль, что ты перенес столько боли, но я не могу жалеть о том, что ты остался в живых и вернулся назад.

Кирк нервно сглотнул и опять покачал головой. Маккой решил, что пора переводить разговор на новый виток.

— Что-то я не понимаю, какого черта у нас у всех тут висельное настроение. Ты вернешься домой, объяснишь адмиралам, что обвел ромуланцев вокруг пальца, они скажут «отлично, Кирк, вот тебе очередная медаль», и дело с концом!

Бывший капитан настороженно поднял глаза на своего друга: до чего же он все-таки наивен и прямолинеен!

— Система так не работает, Боунс, ты вроде уже должен это понимать. Какие у них основания верить мне? А если даже они и поверят, и трибунал меня оправдает, ничто уже не перекроет тот сюжет в прайм-тайм на три-ви, где я на глазах миллионов людей предаю и продаю все, что мне дорого. То был инцидент галактического масштаба, а этот вердикт трибунала займет полминуты в конце выпуска ночных новостей. Куда бы я ни отправился, всюду найдутся те, кто видел первую часть представления и слыхом не слыхивал о второй. Неужели ты думаешь, что после этого Звездный флот пошлет меня с миссией хоть куда-нибудь?

Друзья смотрели на него в смятении; за резкими, циничными словами сквозила безнадежность — чувство, которого рядом с Кирком прежде никто не испытывал.

Он уловил их замешательство и неловко улыбнулся.

— Эй, да не смотрите на меня так! Лететь домой на этом корабле, с вами, зная, что все здесь по-прежнему верят в меня, — я на такое и не надеялся. Мне этого достаточно — больше чем достаточно. Четыре с половиной месяца назад я был самым счастливым человеком во вселенной — и не собираюсь жалеть о том, какую цену придется теперь заплатить.

Слова звучали убедительно, но Маккой знал своего друга лучше, чем себя самого. Сейчас Кирк верил в то, о чем говорил, — раздавленный всем пережитым, готовый покориться судьбе. Но это продлится недолго. Через несколько недель, месяцев, лет вернется тоска — по звездам, по неведомому, по собственному кораблю. Усилий всех палачей ромуланской Империи не хватит, чтобы искоренить эту тягу.

Доктор попробовал возразить:

— Да брось ты, адмиралы наверняка еще и поблагодарят тебя за распространение — как ее там называют? — черной пропаганды.

Кирк устало хмыкнул:

— Тут вот какая забавная штука: если бы я знал больше, то мог бы натворить больших бед. А так все, что я им наплел, задурит эти головы в лучшем случае на несколько недель или месяцев. И очень скоро нам опять придется выкручиваться, чтобы вернуть себе преимущество.

Он зевнул и потянулся.

— Нет, я, конечно, не прочь побыть мухой на потолке шаттла, когда они полетят на Бератакри III за дилитием.

Слава богам, подумал Маккой — даже пытки не смогли истребить фирменное чувство юмора Джима, местами совершенно подростковое. Бератакри III экипаж «Энтерпрайза» исследовал около года назад — и не отыскал ничего, кроме сильных ветров с песчаными бурями и насекомого-кровососа, обожающего кровь на основе меди. Ромуланцам очень не понравится эта планета.

Маккой опять попытался перевести разговор в позитивное русло.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты чересчур драматизируешь ситуацию? Ты выпутался из этой передряги, наплел врагам чуши с три короба — почему ты считаешь, что адмиралы этого не оценят?

— Потому что это не имеет значения. Я в точности знаю, чем закончится дело — всегда это знал. Если они установят, что я виновен, то отправят меня за решетку, но если решат, что я был молодцом, все обернется намного хуже.

Он говорил с холодной уверенностью человека, отлично понимающего внутренние пружины организации, в которой служил, и способного с высокой точностью предсказать, как именно она отреагирует на случившееся.

— Они сообщат, что мой долг — позволить дезинформации нанести наибольший урон врагу, неважно, насколько он незначителен. Они с сожалением подчеркнут, что хотя сами мне, разумеется, верят, в мою немыслимую историю не поверит никто другой, и потому я уже никогда не смогу занять капитанское кресло. Они станут убеждать меня в том, что во исполнение принесенных мной клятв и во славу Звездного флота я обязан пожертвовать собой и позволить осудить себя за преступление, которого не совершал.

К тому времени, пожалуй, вернется «старина Джим», а его всегда можно было поймать на такую риторику. Состоится показательный суд, и меня приговорят к ссылке куда-нибудь в паре сотен световых лет от края галактики, куда никто не отправится проверять. Они публично отберут у меня медали, чтобы вернуть их тайком, может, добавив одну-две сверху. Они отвалят мне кучу денег, которые назовут пенсионными, но которые, как без слов поймут все участники шоу, будут откупными, и отправят жить куда-нибудь в укромное, но приятное местечко.

Кирк выдержал паузу, губы скривились в горькой улыбке.

— Может, они даже будут посылать ко мне женщин — вахтовым методом, по одной раз в полгода, чтобы скрасить мой быт. Если я вконец потеряю самоуважение. 

* * *

Они замолчали надолго — человек, которому выпало пережить невозможное, и двое его друзей. Все понимали, что Кирк описал, вероятно, самый реалистичный сценарий своей отставки. Теперь он чувствовал себя полностью обессилевшим; напряжение наконец отпустило, и просто хотелось спать. Еще один нерешенный вопрос, и можно будет расслабиться. Он взглянул на хронометр — 1.00 по корабельному времени.

Уставший Маккой попрощался и двинулся к выходу из каюты. Спок тоже встал из-за стола, но Кирк подал ему знак, чтобы он задержался. Как только за доктором закрылась дверь, Кирк заглянул в лицо, которое многие называли бесстрастным, но которое сам он прочитывал так же легко, как данные у себя на экране.

— Сколько? — спросил он вполголоса.

Вулканец лишь приподнял бровь.

Кирк помотал головой:

— Ладно тебе, Спок. За последние месяцы я прилично продвинулся в разговорном ромуланском. Конечно, до Ухуры мне далеко, но я подслушал какую-то болтовню и догадался, что означали «кровавые деньги». Только у тебя есть такие средства, только ты вычислил бы, кому и как их перевести. Так что просто ответь — сколько ты заплатил за меня?

Спок не мог лгать, но и правду говорить не хотел.

— Значительно меньше, чем я готов был отдать, — ответил он.

— Ты не назовешь сумму?

— Нет.

— И не расскажешь, как ты это провернул?

— Нет — хотя отыскать способ оказалось несложно. Как все военные диктатуры, Империя пронизана коррупцией, а потому в ней огромное количество ренегатов, которые готовы многое обменять на деньги.

Кирк с улыбкой склонил голову.

— Будь по-твоему, — сдался он. — Я не стану умалять твой дар попытками выведать точную сумму или уверениями, что тебе не следовало этого делать. Но на этот раз ты не спрячешься за формулой о «ценности кадров для Звездного флота» — мы оба знаем, что моя карьера окончена. Ты сделал это для меня, мой друг, мой брат, и я благодарен тебе.

Встретившись с ним взглядом, Спок совершенно искренне ответил:

— Ты мой капитан и мой друг, Джим. Все, что я знаю о дружбе и товариществе, подарил мне ты. Я никогда не смогу полностью вернуть этот долг.

## 3.

Следующим утром Спок заступил на вахту на мостике, а Кирк направился к Маккою в медотсек, нехотя согласившись подлечить самые воспаленные шрамы. Выглядел он несколько лучше и даже выспался — впервые с тех пор, как попал на корабль.

Доктор уже решил поздравить себя с маленькой победой, и тут из динамиков послышалось:

— Красная тревога! Красная тревога! Всем занять боевые посты!

— Вот что, Джим, — начал Маккой, оторвавшись от консоли, но увидел лишь, как Кирк пулей вылетел в дверь, на ходу натягивая футболку.

— А рефлексы до сих пор как у павловской собаки, — проворчал доктор и вместе с другим медперсоналом принялся готовиться к боевому дежурству. 

* * *

Кирк вспомнил о том, что отстранен от должности, лишь когда выскочил из турболифта и услышал восторженный вопль:

— Капитан на мостике!

Он замер возле двери, но уже не мог остановиться. Спок поднимался из капитанского кресла, улыбаясь одними глазами, Сулу и Чехов радостно ухмыльнулись, развернувшись друг к другу, Ухура коротко выдохнула: «Ага!». Здесь он был нужен, здесь ждала работа, которую он умел выполнять на отлично. Руководство Флота колесует его за самоуправство, но сейчас ему было на это глубоко наплевать.

— Спок, что там у нас?

— По данным сенсоров, впереди разворачивается бой. Два фрегата Федерации, вероятно, «Индомитабл» и «Густавус Адольфус», держат оборону против неизвестного количества ромуланских кораблей, предположительно, сходной конфигурации. Корабли скрыты маскирующими устройствами и проявляются, лишь открывая огонь. Ситуацию осложняет присутствие гражданского конвоя из четырех судов, в числе которых лайнер «Терранская принцесса». Фрегаты вынуждены прикрывать щитами гражданские суда.

— Гражданский конвой? Что они вообще тут делают?

— Полагаю, это колонисты, следующие прямым маршрутом к новому поселению на Эпсилоне Декани IV.

— Ничего себе прямой маршрут! Лейтенант Ухура, сможете засечь ромуланцев?

— На таком расстоянии нет, сэр — корабли хорошо маскируются. Сэр, есть сообщение на «Густавус» от «Худа», код четыре, усиленное шифрование — ромуланцы не смогут его прочитать. Сообщение такое: «Держитесь, идем к вам. Ориентировочное время в пути пять часов».

Задумавшись, Кирк знакомым движением прикусил сустав пальца.

— Они столько не продержатся. Сможете найти ромуланцев, если мы подойдем ближе?

Ухура обдумала ответ.

— Возможно, если времени будет достаточно. Но гарантий я дать не смогу, сэр.

Он улыбнулся — широкой, обаятельной и озорной улыбкой.

— Когда-нибудь, лейтенант, вы наконец поймете, чего на самом деле стоите, и бросите сомневаться в себе.

Он снова сменил тон на командный:

— Позовите на мостик Палмер, пусть возьмет на себя коммуникации, пока вы будете работать со Споком.

Первый помощник подошел к капитанскому креслу, и Кирк задрал голову в немом вопросе.

— Капитан, — осторожно начал Спок. — Я бы не рекомендовал вступать в бой с ромуланцами поблизости от гражданских кораблей. В случае аннигиляции антиматерии щиты фрегатов, вероятно, не смогут их защитить.

— Значит, нам придется увести отсюда ромуланцев, а ваша с Ухурой задача — не потерять замаскированные корабли после того, как вы их вычислите. Скотти, я хочу, чтобы, выйдя из варпа, мы всю энергию подали на щиты — буквально всю: от варп-двигателя, импульсных двигателей, фазеров и всех систем, не связанных с жизнеобеспечением корабля. Оставьте немного для Сулу, чтобы он мог маневрировать.

— Но сэрр! Если щиты не выдержат, мы останемся голыми и беззащитными!

Кирк улыбнулся:

— Я учту это, мистер Скотт. А теперь за работу. Выведите состояние щитов на монитор навигатора, где я могу его видеть.

Кирк развернулся в кресле и включил микрофон:

— Мистер Чакравати, поднимитесь на мостик.

Боковым зрением он отметил, что в глазах Спока промелькнул насмешливый интерес. Добродушный и безобидный Чакравати занимал невысокую должность в снабжении. Из примечательного у мичмана было лишь симпатичное, но совершенно непроницаемое лицо, на котором не читалось ни одной эмоции.

— Сулу, постройте курс на перехват, эллиптическая кривая, которая приведет нас к расчетной точке со стороны 2418 отметка 7. Чехов, пусть один из кормовых фазеров тихонько палит в наш щит — мощность 10%, пульсирующие удары. Хочу, чтобы щиты сияли.

По мостику прокатывалось почти осязаемое возбуждение: смесь восторга и чувства опасности. Кирк вновь сидел в капитанском кресле, а значит, скучать никому не придется.

Из турболифта выскочила Палмер, заняла место Ухуры и тут же нацепила наушник. Ухура пересела за консоль рядом со Споком, готовясь к поиску замаскированных кораблей.

Кирк на секунду задумался. Что бы ни случилось дальше, обратной дороги нет. Лучше уж сделать все как полагается. Он нажал кнопку на подлокотнике кресла, включив общую трансляцию.

— Внимание всем, говорит капитан. — Восторженный вопль Маккоя в медотсеке был слышен даже двумя палубами выше. — Недалеко от нас идет бой, под обстрелом гражданские суда. Я попробую начать с переговоров, так что некоторое время ничего не будет происходить. Не расслабляйтесь, мы можем вступить в драку в любой момент. — Он поколебался, потом решительно закончил: — Как бы оно ни обернулось, я горжусь тем, что мне выпал шанс снова стоять плечом к плечу с вами.

В наступившей тишине громко звякнул лифт, и на мостик вбежал Чакравати. Бесстрастное лицо выглядело спокойным, но дрожь в пальцах выдавала волнение. Кирк обернулся к мичману.

— Не надо дергаться, мы все здесь примерно в одинаковом положении.

Пальцы перестали дрожать, на губах мелькнула улыбка. Кирк улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ваша задача — изображать телепата, выслеживающего вражеские корабли. Займите место вон за той консолью. Если начнется сеанс видеосвязи с ромуланцами, закройте глаза и сделайте непроницаемое лицо. Каждые несколько минут подходите к мистеру Сулу, чтобы пошептать ему на ухо. Ромуланцы считают, что для выслеживания их замаскированных кораблей мы используем специально обученных телепатов.

— И с какого перепугу они так считают? — ошарашенно спросил Скотти, развернувшись от своей консоли.

В глазах у Кирка плясали чертики.

— Вероятно, им кто-то об этом сказал — понятия не имею кто. Если мы увидим на них свинцовые шлемы, значит, они в это поверили. Фазер запрограммирован?

— Так точно, сэр.

— Курс проложен, сэр.

— Тогда вперед, мистер Сулу. Варп шесть пока возможно, потом полный импульсный до пяти тысяч К и стоп машина. Затем подготовьте маневры уклонения. Чехов, мне нужно световое шоу, как только мы выйдем из варпа.

Спок поднял глаза от консоли:

— Капитан, если вы намереваетесь продемонстрировать ромуланцам, что мы располагаем новой технологией защиты, они быстро распознают, что это обман.

— А нам и не нужно держаться долго, Спок. Не дольше, чем потребуется вам двоим, чтобы отыскать их корабли, а мне — чтобы довести их до ручки и заставить броситься за нами в погоню. Ухура, есть что-нибудь? — Она покачала головой, и Кирк развернулся в кресле, чтобы взглянуть на экран навигатора. — Сулу?

Сулу привычно ответил на незаданный вопрос капитана:

— До прибытия в расчетную точку 2 минуты 12 секунд.

— Отлично. Теперь послушайте все. Рано или поздно они попытаются использовать наш старый префикс-код. Скотти, по моему сигналу нужно будет перебросить энергию на двигатели, Чехов — выключить подсветку щитов, и Сулу — убраться отсюда к чертовой матери. Согласуйте все это между собой, у нас будет примерно полсекунды, пока они не очухаются.

Чехов вытер потные ладони о форменные брюки и в тысячный раз позавидовал вулканской невозмутимости. 

* * *

На мостике «Терранской принцессы» капитан Уолкер и его офицеры в изумлении таращились на экраны. Секунду назад буквально из ниоткуда в голубых и серебряных сполохах прямо на линии огня появился незнакомый корабль.

Офицер по коммуникациям испуганно повернул голову от консоли и прокричал, перекрывая рев красной тревоги:

— Это «Энтерпрайз»!

Он включил трансляцию, и на мостике «Принцессы» раздался спокойный, уверенный голос:

— Говорит капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк, ЮСС «Энтерпрайз». Предлагаю ромуланским кораблям сдаться, или я рассею вас в звездную пыль.

Капитан Уолкер поморгал, и уголки его рта непроизвольно потянулись вверх. Этот голос напомнил ему не о недавнем предательстве, а о находчивости и отваге, о невероятных победах, о спасенных жизнях.

— Включите трансляцию на весь конвой, — велел он связисту. — Поднимем нашим пассажирам настроение. 

* * *

В это время на «Энтерпрайзе» Палмер приняла входящий вызов.

— Сэр, на связи коммандер ромуланского судна, видеозапрос.

Как Кирк и надеялся, его появление произвело шоковый эффект, и ромуланцы захотели пообщаться.

— Ухура, смогли кого-нибудь найти?

— Пока нет, сэр.

— Тогда на экран.

Изображение дрогнуло, выровнялось, и на мостике раздался дружный хохот. Все ромуланцы оказались в уродских металлических шлемах — не форменных имперских, которые носили нижние чины, а в громоздких грубых конструкциях с круглыми наушниками, которые должны были обеспечить «защиту» от пси-волн и в то же время позволяли переговариваться.

Передача шла на общей частоте, и потому ее принимали на всех находящихся поблизости кораблях. 23 тысячи колонистов прильнули к экранам, включенным по распоряжению Уолкера, и следили за противостоянием разъяренного ромуланского коммандера и молодого землянина в гражданском, который, казалось, изо всех сил сдерживает смех. У них на глазах рождалась новая легенда.

— Прошу прощения, — Кирк взял себя в руки, но губы то и дело разъезжались в улыбке. — Это была шутка.

Лейтенант-коммандер Бейли, который раньше служил на «Энтерпрайзе», а теперь, когда в перестрелке погибли все старшие офицеры, возглавил команду «Индомитабла», услышал в знакомом голосе очень характерные нотки — Кирк определенно что-то замышлял.

— Ладно, о чем бишь я? — риторически переспросил формально все еще бывший капитан «Энтерпрайза». — Ах, да. Сдавайтесь, или я рассею вас в звездную пыль. — Он сложил руки на груди и выжидательно уставился на экран. Замаскированный корабль с близкого расстояния разрядил в противника батарею дисраптора. «Энтерпрайз» качнуло. Кирк проигнорировал атаку. — Ну же, я не планирую торчать тут весь день. Вы собираетесь сдаваться или нет?

Ромуланец мерзко ухмыльнулся:

— Я никому не сдаюсь, и уж тем более не сдамся тебе, клятвопреступник!

— Клятвопреступник? — Кирк в явном замешательстве с полминуты пялился на экран. Когда он заговорил, в голосе звенело насмешливое презрение. — Ах вы, бедные глупые сукины дети! Вы и правда поверили всему, что вам рассказали, да? И верите до сих пор!

Он откинулся в кресле, сложил руки на груди и презрительно фыркнул.

— Ради всего святого, я капитан крейсера. У нас не доверяют штурвал первому встречному. Капитанов тренируют, и тренируют неплохо. Нет, я понимаю, что обычные люди не выживают после свидания с вашим генерал-инквизитором, но кто сказал, что я обычный? Знаете, сколько стоит отыскать и выучить такого, как я? Черт, на эти деньги можно купить приличный обед каждому жителю вашей несчастной планеты.

Он усмехнулся:

— Кстати, дельная мысль — еда у вас отвратительная. Никто не ожидает высокой кухни в пыточной камере, но как разумные существа могут считать т’рефф чем-то съедобным, я убейте не понимаю.

— Да как ты...

Кирк не дал собеседнику договорить.

— Месшетк! — гневно бросил он, вскочив на ноги. От такой неслыханной грубости ромуланец на секунду потерял дар речи. — Вы что, всерьез считаете, что нужно лишь захватить в плен капитана Флота, попрыгать на нем пару месяцев, и он выложит вам все, что знает? Это просто оскорбительно — не говоря уж о том, что глупо.

Позади голос Ухуры отчетливо произнес: «Первый!».

Кирк с азартом продолжил игру, все так же игнорируя залпы дисрапторов по щиту.

— Ну же, подумайте сами. Я предатель — что я делаю в этом кресле?

И друзья, и в особенности враги зачастую открыто сомневались в том, что Кирк, как большинство землян, совершенно лишен способностей к телепатии — настолько хорошо он умел просчитывать реакции и интуитивно предсказывать ход событий. Вот и сейчас он словно прочитал мысли ромуланского офицера. Склонившись вперед, он положил руку на плечо Сулу и произнес театральным полушепотом:

— Если, конечно, я не блефую, заставляя вас поверить в то, что я вам соврал, в то время как я говорил правду.

Он выдержал паузу, затем выпрямился и лучезарно улыбнулся.

— В таком случае можно ли считать тот факт, что я упомянул об этом, хитроумным двойным блефом? — он развел руками, словно призывая ромуланцев присоединиться к игре. — Или, может, сомнения в ваших сомнениях тянут уже на тройной блеф?

Позади кто-то захихикал, и Кирк едва не расхохотался следом.

Ромуланец, который как раз обдумывал возможность именно этого трюка, разозлился, что Кирк не только угадал направление его мыслей, но и высмеял всю идею.

— Ты продемонстрировал каждому подданному Империи, что верить тебе нельзя!

Кирк с улыбкой опустился обратно в кресло.

— Коммандер, — проговорил он. — Пусть в вашей Империи воображают, что я поедаю на завтрак детей с гарниром из придушенных котиков, — мне и дела до этого нет. Знаете почему? Ваши люди схватили меня, я наплел им с три короба, а они не только поверили мне, но еще и отпустили обратно! Согласитесь, нелепо.

Кирка захлестывал адреналин, и он изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не выкинуть какой-нибудь непростительный фортель. Но так или иначе, избранная им тактика работала. Один за другим ромуланские корабли прекращали обстрел судов конвоя и брали на прицел «Энтерпрайз». Щиты, которые питала вся энергосистема корабля, держались. На фрегатах Федерации долгожданную передышку использовали, чтобы бросить силы на срочный ремонт. 

* * *

Растерянный ромуланец не понимал, кого видит у себя на экране. Того несчастного, жалкого и сломленного человека, которого еще недавно показывали по новостным каналам, похоже, не существовало вовсе. А тот, кто сидел перед ним в капитанском кресле, излучал уверенность, свойственную лишь победителям. Да и щит у вражеского корабля выглядел как-то странно... Коммандер вздрогнул, когда его старший помощник склонился к нему и что-то прошептал.

Кирк, без проблем читая по губам — навык, приобретенный в плену, — ответил на вопрос прежде, чем тот был задан.

— Верно, на мне нет формы. Спасибо вашей еде и усилиям генерал-инквизитора — теперь собственная одежда на мне болтается. Поскольку я не ожидал адмиральской инспекции на корабле, то не стал перепрограммировать репликатор. Еще вопросы?

Ухура тихо сказала: «Второй». Кирк усмехнулся и вновь заговорил — не стоит давать врагам передышку.

— Разумеется, — протянул он, — возможно, все это не более чем блеф. Возможно, я клятвопреступник. Возможно, я рассказал генерал-инквизитору правду. Возможно, когда я сейчас говорил, что я лгал, я лгал. Возможно, меня лишь на пять минут выпустили из корабельного карцера — только для того, чтобы я опять разнес вас в пух и перья. — Он пожал плечами. — Возможно, я вообще не Кирк.

Дождавшись, когда последнее предположение заставит ромуланцев задуматься, Кирк схватился за ворот футболки и рывком сорвал ее через голову.

— Опять не угадали! — Он провел ладонью по татуировке. — Внушительно выглядит, да? Я даже подумывал сохранить ее в качестве сувенира, пока не понял, что имя они написали с ошибкой. В слове «Кирк» нет буквы «хир»!

Сулу почувствовал, как волоски у него на загривке встают дыбом; когда капитан входил в раж, в нем появлялось что-то пугающее. Кирк подмечал все: бросал взгляды на их с Чеховым мониторы, следя за состоянием корабля; прислушивался к диалогу Спока с Ухурой, посматривал в сторону Палмер, ожидая вестей о других кораблях. И все это время он дразнил командующего ромуланцев, не давал ему времени опомниться и подумать, раздражал и выводил из равновесия, заставляя тем не менее продолжать переговоры. Он оттянул огонь вражеских кораблей от других судов Федерации, уверенный в том, что «Энтерпрайз» ненадолго сдержит их натиск. То, что он вытворял, было безумно опасно, мастерски рассчитано и невероятно красиво.

Негромко послышалось: «Третий».

А Кирк все подначивал противника.

— Именем пятерых и единого, — припомнил он древнее ромуланское ругательство, воспроизведя его почти без акцента, — вы полные идиоты! Вы ведь наверняка вознамерились, — проговорил он откровенно издевательским тоном, — даже искать дилитий на Бератакри III.

«Четвертый».

— Что ж, коммандер, задайте себе пару вопросов. Действительно ли у нас усовершенствованные щиты, или это всего лишь трюк? Лжет ли Кирк, когда говорит, что лгал тогда, или он лжет, утверждая, что сейчас говорит правду?

— Пятый и последний. — Ухура оперативно послала координаты рулевому и боевым станциям, которые произвели компьютерное наведение и закрепление целей. Теперь все знали, где находится враг, а новое оборудование поможет не потерять его из вида, когда начнется бой.

Кирк проверил состояние щитов: больше они не выдержат, пора сворачиваться. Челюсть уже сводило от идиотской ухмылки, но он вновь натянул ее на лицо и дал ромуланцам последний пинок.

— А может, что-то из рассказанного мной было правдой, а что-то нет. В конце концов, мы ведь вас отыскали, верно? Это просто везение — или нам помог Чакравати вон за той станцией? — он махнул рукой в сторону парня с непроницаемым лицом. — Может, кто-то из вас просто снял шлем, позволив пси-волнам просочиться наружу? А может, вы зря нацепили на голову эти нелепые чайники?

От последнего замечания ромуланца перекосило, и он рявкнул что-то через плечо. Вот оно.

— Скотти, по моему сигналу, — выдохнул Кирк едва слышно.

Позади откликнулась Палмер:

— Отправлен префикс-код.

— Нет! — в притворном ужасе вскричал Кирк, выпрыгивая из кресла. Скотти уже перенаправил энергию на двигатели, Чехов мгновенно отключил подсветку щитов, а Сулу сразу же бросил корабль вперед, под ромуланское судно.

Через пять секунд «Энтерпрайз» летел сквозь гиперпространство на скорости варп семь заранее рассчитанным курсом уклонения с неожиданными поворотами, а через десять ромуланские суда рванули за ним, паля из всех орудий, почти уверенные в том, что конец светового шоу сигнализировал о падении вражеских щитов.

Кирк, собранный и спокойный, окинул взглядом мостик:

— Они идут за нами?

— Так точно.

— Мы отслеживаем их координаты?

— Да, сэр.

— Спок, как широко их разбросало?

Спок склонился к консоли и по показаниям сенсоров и данным о коммуникационном трафике тут же вычислил значение, которое человек рассчитал бы лишь через несколько минут.

— Одиннадцать с половиной световых недель.

— Черт, слишком далеко друг от друга. — Кирк умолк, поочередно обдумывая и отбрасывая различные сценарии.

— Чехов, мне нужно, чтобы кластер торпед был выброшен — не выстрелен — с левого борта, время детонации должно совпасть с моментом, когда мы выйдем из варпа. Сулу, отправьте корабль по двойному Мебиусу, диаметр пять миллионов К, наклон минус 80 градусов к галактической оси. Сообщите о готовности. Выбрасываем торпеды и выходим из варпа, как только получим следующий залп по щитам.

Никто на мостике не задавался вопросом, что происходит. Люди работали в бешеном темпе, который можно выдержать лишь в моменты смертельной опасности, привыкнув за годы безоговорочно полагаться друг на друга и доверять капитану.

Огромный корабль вошел в перекручивающуюся петлю — тщательно рассчитанную, но при этом достаточно сложную, чтобы опередить противника на несколько жизненно важных секунд.

— Готово! — выкрикнул Чехов. Залпы дисрапторов вонзились в щиты. Под взрывы торпед «Энтерпрайз» вынырнул из варпа, и ромуланцы, поверив, что противнику нанесен смертельный удар, тоже сбросили скорость и подтянулись поближе, чтобы добить.

— Огонь из всех фазеров и торпедных установок правого борта. Торпеды по левому борту — приготовиться. Мистер Сулу, продолжайте маневры уклонения.

В считанные секунды, пока торпеды двигались к замаскированным целям, Кирка внезапно накрыло острое чувство сопереживания тем, кто находился на ромуланских судах. «Старина Джим» вернулся.

На сенсорах дальнего слежения «Индомитабла» и «Густавуса Адольфуса» внезапно возник «Энтерпрайз», словно бы в пустоту открыл фазерный огонь и выстрелил торпеды, а потом в той же пустоте расцвели взрывы антиматерии. Корабли ромуланцев, замаскированные, но слабо защищенные, вспыхнули и исчезли.

Кирк обессиленно упал в кресло. Адреналин схлынул, осталось лишь утомление и звонкая пустота внутри. Он поискал глазами сброшенную футболку — становилось прохладно.

— Посмотрите, нет ли спасательных шлюпок, — без особой надежды попросил он, потом добавил в микрофон: — Всем палубам, сообщите о повреждениях.

— Выживших ромуланцев нет, капитан. — Спок подобрал футболку и протянул ее Кирку.

Тот кивнул, поджав губы, помолчал и наконец скомандовал:

— Мистер Сулу, возвращайтесь обратно к конвою. Варп один.

Члены команды лишь сейчас начали понимать, какую игру вел их капитан. Сулу потихоньку сжимал и разжимал сведенные от напряжения кулаки. Он украдкой оглянулся на Кирка — тот мрачно ссутулился в кресле. Лицо капитана лишь немного просветлело, когда на мостик пришло сообщение: «Серьезно пострадавших нет».

— Переключитесь на желтую тревогу. — Кирк потер глаза ладонями и с благодарностью взглянул на йомена, которая появилась на мостике с горячим кофе.

Пока все просматривали отчеты о повреждениях и обсуждали расписание ремонта со Скотти, Кирк допил кофе и повысил голос.

— Хотел всем вам сказать спасибо, — он приподнял опустевший стакан и встретился с каждым из офицеров глазами, на секунду задерживая взгляд.

В ответ Скотти, проходя мимо, похлопал его по плечу — то ли поздравляя с победой, то ли молчаливо обещая, что все обойдется.

Минуту спустя на мостик поднялся Маккой — сложил руки на груди и выразительно уставился на Кирка. Доктор отлично понимал, что чувствует капитан, и решил немного разрядить обстановку.

— По-моему, Джим, ты перечитал комиксов в детстве. Что это за «сдавайтесь, или я рассею вас в звездную пыль»? Кем ты тут себя возомнил? Последним героем галактики?

— Просто пытался ему подкозлить, — равнодушно бросил Кирк. Спок приоткрыл было рот, но капитан сердито развернулся к нему: — И нет, Спок, я не хочу слышать никаких комментариев в духе «капитан, какое отношение имеет земное млекопитающее из отряда парнокопытных к этой ситуации»! Вы двое, дайте мне хоть раз в жизни спокойно погрузиться в депрессию.

Маккой хотел возразить, но его перебили.

— Сэр, вас вызывают «Индомитабл» и «Густавус», — сообщила вернувшаяся к своей станции Ухура.

Кирк застонал, представив, что ждет его дальше.

— Идти в карцер уже поздно? — бесцветным голосом спросил он.

— Почти наверняка, — спокойно ответил Спок.

— Ладно, тогда на экран.

Звезды мигнули, и на поделенном надвое экране показались капитанские мостики двух поврежденных фрегатов. Кирк вспыхнул, увидев, как в задымленных помещениях чудом выжившие офицеры аплодируют ему стоя.

Капитану Т’Сао с «Густавуса» накладывали повязку на раненое плечо, но здоровой рукой она отдавала честь.

— Капитан Кирк, — обратилась она к нему, первой, пусть и неофициально, возвращая бывшего капитана в ряды офицеров Звездного флота. 

* * *

Никто не знает, что могли бы по этому поводу сказать адмиралы, — преисполненный благодарности капитан Уолкер не дал им возможности спокойно оценить обстановку. Почти сразу же по окончании боя он переслал запись переговоров между ромуланским кораблем и «Энтерпрайзом» медиаканалам. Она мгновенно разлетелась по всей Федерации, ее транслировали на три-ви, крутили в новостях. Разыгранная Кирком партия была блестящей с тактической точки зрения, но что еще важнее — она вызывала у зрителей здоровый заразительный смех.

Как точно подметил Маккой, не повредил делу и тот факт, что ход всей битвы аккуратно умещался между двумя рекламными блоками.

«Энтерпрайз» продолжал следовать курсом к Земле, а в это время противостояние двух капитанов детально анализировали комментаторы и колумнисты: чертили диаграммы и сочиняли обоснования, искали внутренние пружины и толковали брошенные Кирком намеки. Многие взялись исследовать предыдущие миссии «Энтерпрайза», в прессе начали появляться благожелательные статьи, а на их основе кто-то уже писал книги, комики обыгрывали ход битвы в своих номерах, мгновенно набрала популярность безумно грубая песня о приграничном инциденте, и даже политики выстаивались в очередь, чтобы поаплодировать победителю «Второго сражения Кирка в нейтральной зоне».

К тому моменту, когда «Энтерпрайз» вышел на земную орбиту, общественность, всегда жаждущая героики и настойчиво требующая позитивных новостей с опасной ромуланской границы, была готова носить его на руках.

Никто, даже самые заклятые враги Кирка, не мог настаивать на его виновности, когда над военными секретами, которые он якобы выдал Империи, смеялись на каждой планете Федерации. Настойчивое и пристрастное внимание прессы не позволило провести какой бы то ни было суд или дисциплинарное слушание по делу экипажа «Энтерпрайза». Они посадили в капитанское кресло человека, одержавшего эффектную победу над врагом и спасшего десятки тысяч жизней, — кто стал бы публично требовать их наказания?

Разумеется, нашлись те, кто приписывал успех Кирка безумной везучести или вмешательству каких-то богов; Община преданных на Новом Сионе, ненавидевшая его с того дня, когда он отказался отдать им члена экипажа для аутодафе, даже поминала Князя тьмы. Но те, кто знал его хорошо, лишь убедились в его способности с выгодой использовать нежданные повороты судьбы и радовались, что, спасая других, он на этот раз сумел спасти и себя самого.

Те, кто знал его очень хорошо, впрочем, подозревали, что вся комбинация была специально разыграна так, чтобы вызвать наибольший общественный резонанс и проложить ему путь обратно на капитанский мостик. Когда Кирка впрямую спросили об этом — на одной из шумных вечеринок, где команда праздновала победу, — он лишь рассмеялся и сказал, что польщен комплиментом. Многие отметили, что он не стал впрямую отрицать такую трактовку событий.

Слушание трибунала оказалось одним из самых коротких в истории. Чуть позже Звездный флот даже расщедрился на очередную медаль. Маккой, поймав во время церемонии на лице капитана отчаянно кислое выражение, впоследствии не удивлялся, что он ее ни разу не надел.

Впрочем, если расследование обернулось обычной формальностью, то публичное признание стало настоящим кошмаром. Когда в каком-то ток-шоу на три-ви сообщили, что Джеймс Т. Кирк получил предложения руки и сердца (или эквивалентные им) от 12538 женщин, 2694 мужчин и почти 400 особей, для которых половые различия несущественны, Кирк решил, что с него хватит.

Запершись с Маккоем в медотсеке, он убеждениями и беззастенчивым подкупом добился того, что наутро доктор обнародовал вердикт следующего содержания:

«Доктор Леонард Маккой, MD. FGIXM, FGIXS, главный офицер по медицине ЮСС «Энтерпрайз».

Настоящим сообщаю, что капитан Кирк помещен в строгий карантин, и до отправления корабля с Земли ему предписано находиться в собственной каюте. Увольнение на берег и все личные или деловые встречи отменяются. У капитана ветрянка».

**Author's Note:**

> Так получилось, что фик Lost and Found для меня в своем роде единственный. Я не читаю дженовых фиков по Треку. Я не читаю текстов, форматирование которых так явно выдает их солидный возраст. Я редко читаю тексты, написанные таким языком.
> 
> Но я его прочла, о чем не пожалела ни на минуту. В нем есть что-то, созданное специально для меня - что-то, вызывающее сильнейшую эйфорию. Такого же рода кайф, какой я испытывала в глубоком детстве, читая книжку про капитана Блада.
> 
> Я почти год собиралась его перевести, а потом решила схитрить и сделать перевод пересказом. Степень получившейся трансформации можно оценивать по-разному. 
> 
> С одной стороны, я многое изменила. Прежде всего, я почти на треть сократила текст. В исходнике 20 тысяч слов, в переводе 12. Исходник значительно пафоснее. В нем больше ангста. В нем больше херт-комфорта. В исходнике присутствуют темы и идеи, которые я вообще обошла стороной. Он носит иное название.
> 
> С другой стороны, все основные компоненты остались на месте. Я передвинула несколько второстепенных текстовых блоков, но костяк сохранился без изменений. Я не трогала сюжет, лишь слегка подкорректировала пару стыковок. Я сохранила основные диалоги - они переведены почти что без вольностей. Я люблю эти диалоги.
> 
> Я взялась переводить этот текст за одно конкретное ощущение, одну сильную, яркую эмоцию. И просто убрала все то, что мешало мне насладиться ей в полной мере. Считайте, что это перевод с сокращениями - вполне легитимный формат.
> 
> Надеюсь, вы увидите все то, за что я люблю этот фик. Совершенную ТОСовость персонажей. Классическое взаимодействие Кирка, Спока и Маккоя. Обалденную команду «Энтерпрайза». И наконец собственно Джима - потому что этот фик про него.
> 
> Я не спрашивала разрешения на перевод, потому что его не у кого спросить. Оригинал написан очень давно, а автор появляется на своих страничках с пугающими разрывами в несколько лет. Думаю, она простит меня за вольности. Я благодарна ей за этот текст, даже за то, с чем я так и не согласилась, и еще - за возможность ненадолго побыть рядом с героями. Это было захватывающее приключение.


End file.
